Gundam Seed: A House Divided
by inuyasha112
Summary: Taking place months after the First Bloody Valentine War, Kira struggles with the horrors and truths that confronted him from the previous war. The people he killed, the lives he took, and his own emotions... A new, devastating war is approaching, and some wounds never heal. Officially taking place when the cast is 17 not 18, my personal sequel to Gundam Seed. KC, AC, KL,


**...**

**...**

**...**

**UPDATE (1/20/14) : A BIG revision was made ti this chapter because I found that this story was not going the way I wanted it to go, there have been some plot changes in this chapter. So those who have already read it, I urge you to re-read it or just skim over it. Thank you for your patience, the next chapter should be out soon!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for coming by and trying out this Fanfiction! I found myself thinking about what happened during the two years in-between **_**Gundam Seed**_** and **_**Destiny**_**, to top it all off I thought about politics!**

**This is my personal re-write of Destiny. However; this takes place a year earlier, and most of the plot has been completely remade, like completely original script. So this won't really have the plot of Destiny at all.**

**Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus are all 17, not 18 for the record.**

**So what do I plan to do with this? My plan is to make this Fic a huge space opera or something like that, based in the Gundam universe. There will be bloody battles, politics, and death in this story. **

**So please Review! Ask questions! GIVE FEEDBACK!**

**With that out of the way, let the tale begin…**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Gundam Seed: A House Divided**

_In the distant future,_

_Space travel is a triviality,_

_Genetic enhancement,_

_A question of morality…_

_-Toonami Promo for Gundam Seed_

**Cosmic Era 72**

**Many Months after the First Bloody Valentine War (FBV)**

**..**

**..**

Kira was looking up at the night sky above him, watching the stars twinkle and the planets orbit. It has been several months since the end of the Bloody Valentine War, for Kira this was the time for peace, and healing.

He was staying with Lacus Clyne, his new found care-taker and girlfriend. After the war she decided that Kira should remain on earth, in Orb to let his soul heal. Even many months since the war's end, he was still plagued by painful emotions. The people he killed, the lives he took, and the truths he discovered all injured his heart.

Walking along the ocean's shore, he let his bare feet sink into the cold sand. The soft sea-breeze blew through his brown hair as he tasted the salty wind past by him.

A tear went down from his eye.

"_The people who called me their son, lied."_

The truth hurt. Because of the war, Kira had learned that his parents adopted him and his real father Ulen Hibiki, was a madman.

He knelt down and smashed his fist into the sand, once more tears flowing from his face. A throbbing pain emanated from his heart. The last war was full of pain and sorrow. He was grateful for Lacus though .She took care of him now that the war was over, and provided peace and serenity, but then there was Cagalli.

"_How should I feel about her? She's…my sister, but I…no I'm her brother..."_

The sorrow in his heart slowly evolved into frustration, frustration from his own emotions from back in the war. Ever since he reunited with Cagalli in Desert Dawn, he found himself fighting for the dream that after the war, they would settle down, work together to rebuilt Orb and the rest of the world. But here he was, on a beach crying his heart out. Indeed, he found peace and serenity in his new life, but he craved for something more.

Tonight he would meet Cagalli and Athrun again.

He lifted his head to hear a sound originating from the sky. From the noise of it, he guessed it was a Skygrasper.

"Kira?" said Lacus from a short distance.

The pink-haired princess calmly walked towards Kira, who struggled to wipe his tears and stood up. Lacus grabbed his shoulder and slowly turned him around. His head looked down at the sand of the shore. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't look into Lacus' eyes, at least not this moment.

Lacus held his face in her palm as she lifted Kira's head up and said,

"It's her isn't it? You're thinking of Cagalli. It must be a struggle every day to find out that you have had a long lost sister, and not be told about it."

Lacus was a kind hearted soul, a trust worthy one at that. But Kira still couldn't bring himself to tell Lacus everything about his feelings, not yet at least.

He was afraid. Afraid of what she may think. No matter how hard she tried to make him open up, especially about Cagalli, he wouldn't budge. In reality, he was confused about his relationship with Cagalli, but for now he bear with the idea that he was her brother.

"Come Kira, Cagalli is here. Maybe that will cheer you up. You will be able to spend more time with her, and Athrun is with her too!" Said Lacus, guiding his body back towards the house.

The walk back was a lonely one, even with Lacus by his side. After a few minutes they reached the house, next to it was the Skygrapser. Kira and Lacus walked up the steps to the house and noticed; through the window that Athrun was playing with the orphans.

Kira entered the house finding that the children were in complete disarray with their new visitors. Athrun was holding two kids in the air with both of his arms, acting like King Kong, and Cagalli was being tackled by the others. Kira smiled at the scene, everyone was laughing and enjoying the small party.

"_I guess tonight won't be as bad as I thought"_

Once Athrun convinced the two kids to let go of his arms, he walked up to Kira with his hand extended, Kira accepted.

"I'm glad you're looking well Kira. Though, I don't know exactly how you can manage all these kids!" said Athrun gleefully.

They both exchanged laughs and Kira replied "It takes practice, but I rather be dealing with a dozen orphans, than a squadron of GINNs any day."

The relationship with Athrun and Kira was finally repaired at the end of the war. The two sides that forced them to fight to the death so often, had showed their evils, which cause Kira and Athrun to work together to bring an end to the war. In Athrun's mind, what better way to forge a new friendship than to fight alongside a former enemy?

Athrun turned around and scouted the house saying "Hm, Cagalli was so excited to meet you, but now I can't find her."

Then the kitchen table made a loud bang and flipped over to its side, with children pouring out from under it in sheer terror, as a raged Cagalli roared…

"When I say 'I want to see Kira', I'M GOING TO SEE KIRA!"

..

..

"There she is…" murmured Athrun.

After patting down some of the dirt the kids left on her and from the floor, she noticed Kira. Her eyes widen to accept the whole view of his presence. With a joyful smile Cagalli dashed passed the kids and bursted with speed towards the entrance where Kira and Athrun were standing.

"You dumb-ass!" was the last words Kira heard before being tackled by his twin sister. Unfortunately Kira's head hit the floor pretty hard, and after a long embrace on the ground, she noticed that he was semi-conscience, still recovery from the light head injury.

After rubbing the back of his head, Kira replied " I was expecting something more like ' Hey Kira, nice to see you again', not a battering ram".

Cagalli, who was still on top of him, folded her arms in disapproval saying harshly "Yeah, well that's what you get for not calling me forever…"

She was going to finish her speech on how bad of a friend he was for not calling, when she was interrupted by a sudden embrace.

"It's good to see you again Cagalli. I've missed you, even if the back of my head doesn't." Said Kira

She accepted his some-what of an apology and returned the hug. While this was happening, Athrun and Lacus were taking pictures of the two with their phones. When Cagalli saw them, her face turned bright red and she jumped off of Kira and ran to snatch the phones.

Athrun laughed as he put his hand on Cagalli's head, preventing her arms from reaching the device.

She soon gave up on stealing the phones. Lacus then announced to the children that dinner was ready. Everyone took their seats. Cagalli attempted to sit next to Kira, but before she could make it to him, Lacus had already taken the seat.

"_Dammit…"_ the thought ran through Cagalli's mind.

The four of them, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus tried to have a decent, mature conversation, but the children required constant attention and care. They were particularly fond of Cagalli, and her hair.

"Arg! I'm not some Barbie-Doll you know!" she said while desperately trying to prevent the kids from making her bald.

After dinner, Kira and Lacus put the children to bed and Cagalli read the kids a short bed-time story. The young adaults regrouped at the table. Athrun found a bottle of wine and decided to pour everyone a glass.

"You know we're all underage, by one year right?" Kira stated

"Tonight's special, and besides who's here to call the cops?" replied Athrun pouring out his own glass.

The four were at the kitchen table relaxing and enjoying the new-found silence, when Kira noticed that one child was out on the deck, in front of the house.

Taking his glass with him, Kira walked to the entrance. Cagalli was listening to one of Lacus' peculiar jokes, when she saw, from the corner of her eye, Kira walking towards the entrance.

"_Man, the one time I get to at least enjoy some time with Athrun and Cagalli, these kids keep distracting me."_ Thought Kira

He turned the knob ,and open the door to see that the child was glaring up at the sky, watching the evening stars, and planets just as Kira did moments ago. He went up to the child and told him to go to bed, or he would not have supper tomorrow.

After the child was gone, and he was alone, Kira began observing the stars once more. He was hoping to find some answers to his life's current ordeals.

"If you look at them too long, you might get dizzy…" a voice came from behind Kira as he heard the door close. From the night's shadows, revealed Cagalli, with her own glass.

She approached Kira after taking a sip. Kira enjoyed the soft sight of his sister with her tender features and gentle, yet firm appearance.

Placing his focus back on the night sky, Kira said, " I kind of miss them, the stars of course. No matter how long I stay on Earth, it's always strange not being in a colony"

He then toasted his glass with Cagalli, and they both drank a sip of their wine. The taste was bitter, but the alcohol made it interesting.

"I can't really relate to you there, I have always been on Earth. Whenever I go into space I feel out of place." said Cagalli, also looking up at the twinkling stars.

Kira turned his attention to her and said in a playful tone "What? The infamous 'Goddess of Victory and Lioness of Orb' is afraid of space? My-My, what has the world come to?"

Cagalli gave a sharp stare to Kira and delivered to him a strong punch to his upper arm. Kira treated his minor wound with a quick soothing of his arm. Cagalli then took another sip and mutter the words somewhere along the lines of "_Idiot._"

"_Always a fighter…"_ Kira thought to himself

"You've changed Kira, I can see it in your eyes. Something's wrong." Said Cagalli with concern.

Throughout the night she noted the slight evidence of emptiness in his demeanor, the tiredness in his movements, and his weakness in his voice. All of them made Cagalli concerned about what was happening with her brother and comrade.

With a bit of astonishment Kira responded, "I'm fine, really, really…..it's just, well I don't exactly know what's wrong with me these days."

Now Cagalli was amazed. All this time she thought that Kira was living a peaceful comfortable life with Lacus. That was the whole reason why he was fighting in the war, right?

He continued, "I mean it's nice to take care of the children and all, but I almost feel as if I'm just…_fading away. _It seems as if, I'm sad all the time.._._"

Well, Cagalli had an interesting idea. She paused for one moment, looked at her glass of the ever- so-delicious- wine, and took a sip.

..

..

Then she purposely spilled it on Kira's clothes.

..

..

"Cagalli! What the heck! This was a brand new shirt!" yelled Kira as he pulled away from the laughing woman.

"_Did I miss something? When did she go crazy, and started spilling wine on people's shirts?!" _He thought to himself.

Cagalli eventually suppressed her laughter, and her face changed to show a smile. Kira still didn't understand what was going through her mind. Why in the world would she do that?

In the kitchen Lacus and Athrun were enjoying their conversation, when they heard Kira's yelling coming from the front of the house.

"My, they must be having fun out there." Smile Lacus

Athrun poured himself and Lacus some more wine. He was used to it, while he was with ZAFT, officers would regularly celebrate their victories with alcohol and drinking-songs. It was almost impossible for Athrun to gain the favor of his fellow soldiers without enjoying a couple of drinks together.

"How is Kira by the way? Has he been recovering well?" he said

Lacus left her seat and went towards the window to observe the two teens.

"I'm afraid he hasn't. I mean, he has healed his heart from the war itself, but there is something still hurting his soul…" she replied

Athrun also left his seat and joined her, still looking at the two bickering over some insignificant issue.

"Hurting his soul? He seems to look a bit better every time we visit." He said

They then walked back towards the table now that they were assured that the twins hadn't engaged in a fist-fight.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's because of Cagalli. Before you arrived Kira was crying on the beach, and I think it was because he is still having a tough time dealing with the fact, that he has had a sister all this time." She said but with a sad tone in her voice.

It didn't quite add up in Athrun's mind .Sure, not knowing that you had a sister your whole life and never had the chance to see her is a bit of a let-down, but being depressed? That seems a bit much. However; Athrun trusted her assessment of Kira since she has stayed with him for such a long duration.

Lacus looked down at her glass with a distraught feeling and continued "It almost seems that every passing day, Kira and I get further apart. I'd hope that living together peacefully would help him, but after the first month or so, he started to lose touch with me."

They both heard laughing and shouting from outside the house.

..

..

"Get back here! You crazy woman!" roared Kira as he chased Cagalli in waist-high depth of water on the shore.

"What's wrong? The Ultimate Coordinator can't keep up with a natural?!" laughed Cagalli as she half-swam-half ran away from Kira in the water, splashing him with precision.

Being half drunk and tired, Kira was slowing down, but figured that Cagalli was too. Finally catching up to her, he waved his hand through the ocean and gave her the biggest splash he had ever made.

Blinded momentarily by the water, Cagalli was too preoccupied wiping it from her face to block Kira's tackle. They both went underwater for mere seconds' .Kira picked up the sporadic Cagalli, and while she was still kicking, shouting, and laughing, Kira brought her to the shore, where he laid her down on the sand. They were both soaked.

Kira laid down next to her, and they both took their time to catch their breaths.

"You're….one….crazy….girl…" Said Kira, pausing to take a breath after every word.

Cagalli observe the sight of the stars, their glowing radiance, and the twinkle they gave. Turning her head to Kira, they were only inches away. She took his hand.

"Tell me Kira, what are you feeling right now?" she asked, still recovering from the horse-play.

"What am I feeling?! I'm pissed off that you spilled wine over my new clothes, and that you made me chase after you through the ocean! Which by the way, since its night-time, a shark could have had us for dinner!" he said in an angry, frustrated tone.

Once he got out all his anger with his sister, he calmed himself down and said, "But…it was fun…"

Still sitting down, Cagalli raised herself up and fist-pumped the air, exclaiming "Yes!"

In confusion Kira replied "What?"

"You said that you were always feeling sad. So I gave you a reason to feel emotions again. Granted, they were anger and happiness, but emotions none the less."

Kira looked at her in amazement. Does this girl really know his emotions that well? Kira dismissed the thought and put his head back on the sand. Cagalli likewise, did the same.

..

..

"How are you my sister? We have different colored hair, almost opposite personalities, and we grew up separated, one in space and the other on Earth." Said Kira

Cagalli's eyes soften and she replied in a clear voice "I have no idea Kira Yamato, no idea…"

The two then spent ten minutes pointing out different stars, constellations, and colonies throughout the night sky. Both made their fair share of jokes, and they also had their fair share of discussions on how the world was recovering.

Turning on his side, Kira pressed Cagalli with questions about Orb.

"What is it like? Being a princess, leader, and soldier for the nation?" he asked

"Well, I'm not the leader yet, really. You see, in order for a royal family member to take the position of Head Representive, they have to be at least 18 , and right now I'm only 17, like you." She answered.

..

..

She then also turned on her side to face Kira, this time posing a question for him, "Why don't you come back with me? You don't need to stay for a long time, maybe a few weeks or so?"

He thought about for a moment.

"_It would be a chance to move on for once. And I should be spending more time with her..."_

"What about Athrun? I don't want to intrude on your relationshi-" before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"Nah, don't worry about that soldier. To be honest, we haven't gotten any closer relationship-wise, except for kisses here and there. It would be nice to take a break from him for a while…" she said.

Kira still debated the still had some strong feeling for her,but he usally tried to repress them. He glanced at her once more, basking his sight on the girl in front of him. He made his mind.

"Okay. So when do you want me to visit? In like a month? " he said

With a huge smile on her face, she stood up and grabbed Kira's arm to lift him up saying, "Tonight! Why wait?!"

Stunned, but content, Kira walked with Cagalli back towards the house where they found Athrun and Lacus standing on the porch talking.

..

..

..

"Well you two, seemed to have had an interesting time tonight" joked Athrun

Cagalli gave a child-like frown at Athrun and entered the house with Kira. Lacus and Athrun followed. While Athrun fetched for a towel to clean the two off from the water and the sand, Lacus noticed something about Kira's figure. He was somewhat taller, more confident, almost as if he finally woke up from a deep sleep.

They all sat down by the table to enjoy some ice-cream, childish, but still delicious. When Athrun returned Cagalli brought the proposition to them.

"Athrun, I was wondering if you and Kira swapped places for a couple of weeks. Kira would stay in Orb with me for a while, and you could relax here." Said Cagalli

Athrun was taken back a little. What in the world could have happened out there? He wasn't against the idea, but it was so sudden. Lacus in the meantime was also surprised, she did enjoy Athrun's company very much, but after seeing Kira's new-found happiness, she had no qualm.

The two look at Kira, then Cagalli. Then they looked at each other.

"Well, I'm okay with it, I just finished all of my ambassador work for the month. What about you Lacus? You okay with Kira being with another woman?" He asked playfully, while Cagalli had a tint of red going across her cheeks.

"Yes, it would be very well for him to travel and spend some time with his sister, I fully support this" confirmed Lacus.

"_I truly do hope Kira gets well from this. Hopefully Cagalli can heal the wounds that I could not…"_ Lacus told herself.

"You take care of yourself Cagalli!" Athrun shouted as the jet's turbine engines started to rotate.

"I got Kira with me, what the worst that can happen!?" she replied.

After the four said their farewells, Kira and Cagalli entered the Skygrasper. Kira was chosen to pilot it because Cagalli still had some alcohol in her system. They both waved to Lacus and Athrun as the jet took off and started to gain altitude.

"I'm telling you, I can fly this!" Cagalli said on the radio

"Not a chance princess" Replied Kira.

..

..

..

After a thirty minute flight, they arrived at the military airbase. Both were very tired, so when they entered the escort car that would take them to the Athha Mansion, they fell asleep immediately. It wasn't before the driver woke the two and they entered the building.

Even though Kira was exhausted, the mansion woke him up.

"Whoa…you live here?" he murmured.

Still drowsy, Cagalli grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs towards the endless amounts of bedrooms.

"Of course I live here! My family has been living here for over a hundred years." She said

Cagalli stopped at her personal bedroom, and opened the door to reveal a mess. Clothes were scattered all across the carpet, the dresser drawers were all open, and there was the occasional pizza box on the desk. On the Brightside, her bed was made.

..

..

"Cagalli, you really need to hire better maids." insisted Kira, but she didn't listen. Cagalli was having a tough time just staying awake.

"Well excuse me for not being perfect!" she told him in a condescending tone.

Cagalli then dragged her brother out of her room and pointed in the direction of the hallway. The endless bedrooms seemed to go on for miles.

Rubbing her fatigued eyes she said "Pick any one of them. I would prefer a room that's close to me."

"Where does Athrun stay?" asked Kira, hoping just to use his room for the duration of the trip.

Cagalli gave a little chuckle and replied " Athrun doesn't stay here, he has a condo about a mile away. However; when he does rarely stay, he usually sleeps in that one."

Kira went to his room, which was exactly across from hers, and he found it to be extravagant, just like Cagalli's, minus the trash. She came up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Causing Kira to blush.

"Goodnight, Kira Yamato" she gleefully said as she closed her door.

Kira entered his own room and closed his door. Observing the room, he finally found the bed. He kicked his shows off and removed his shirt that still had the wine stain on it.

He laid down and closed his eyes, letting sleep slowly take over his body.

"_Goodnight, Cagalli _" he murmured, before entering the world of dreams.

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, that took about a week to write. Don't worry though the Action/Drama will come soon enough. A new threat will arise to challenge our characters…..coming soon….**

**The next chapter will be MUCH longer and better, I promise!**

**For those worried about my other Fanfiction, **_**My Bloody Valentine**_**, don't be scared.**

**I will finish that soon, but I also want to expand a bit.**

**REVIEW! Please, it really does help.**


End file.
